<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 31: Costumes by w_hope</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302872">Day 31: Costumes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_hope/pseuds/w_hope'>w_hope</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KHRWEEN 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Arcobaleno (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Arcobaleno (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!) As Family, Attempt at Humor, Blood, Crack Treated Seriously, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Not Beta Read, POV Third Person, Spooky, Swearing, The Chosen Seven Era, drug mention, mild body horror, playing pranks together and all that</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:28:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_hope/pseuds/w_hope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lal figures out Colonnello plans to snoop in her business on Halloween’s night. She figures he might as well be the judge of their Halloween Costumes Contest while he’s at it.</p><p>Not that Colonnello knows that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arcobaleno &amp; Colonnello (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KHRWEEN 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 31: Costumes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All the credit for the costumes goes to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/istilllikekhr/pseuds/istilllikekhr">istilllikekhr</a>!</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
<p></p><div class=""><p>Colonnello smirks as he lands on the wooden floor of Lal’s room. She should know better than letting her windows open.</p></div><div class=""><p>Now Colonnello isn’t the type to stalk her girlfriend, let alone question the ability of the best instructor he ever had to take care of herself.</p></div><div class=""><p>But Lal won’t say anything about her new “friends” she hangs out with, and he heard <em>things</em> about them.</p></div><div class=""><p>This is just a quick scouting mission. Get in, assess their threat level, and get out.</p></div><div class=""><p>The shower’s running, and he starts his thirty minutes countdown on his watch, as Lal’s window is his only way out to not be seen.</p></div><div class=""><p>Colonnello peers in the hallway, comes out of the room.</p></div><div class=""><p>It’s unfortunate Lal’s room is in the middle of the hallway, but he counts on the fact they should all be asleep right now, or at the very east don’t intend to come out of their room again.</p></div><div class=""><p>The light flicker, doesn’t reach far anyway even when it’s on, which is good. He could use that if worse comes to worst.</p></div><div class=""><p>Colonnello creeps closer to the door next to Lal’s, pressed to the wall. He opens the door and peers inside.</p></div><div class=""><p>There’s a man sat on the bed under the light of his bedside lamp, only half of his face visible, his tail curled around his waist.</p></div></div><div class="">
  <p>Colonnello blinks, squints his eyes. A greenish scale-y tail <em>does</em> curl around his waist, the tip wiggling at the rhythm of the man’s hummed song.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Colonnello tears his eyes off it, to where he’s liming his nail with something awfully sharp. The man misses, and slices his fingers clean off.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He laughs. “Whoopsie, clumsy me.” He wiggles his fingers, greenish blood squirting everywhere. The fingers grow back. “Now, <em>that’s</em> better.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The man stands, turns to the bedside table, the other half of his face now visible. It’s all green scales and no ear, a big round green pupil with a black slit in the middle of it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The pupil moves all the way to the corner of the eye as the man’s head stays still. It looks straight at him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Colonnello flattens himself against the wall.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Well, <em>that</em> was an impromptu and bad timed hallucination. He <em>won’t</em> look back inside to make sure of it, but it obviously can’t be anything else.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Colonnello looks back anyway at the feeling of eyes on him. Or more like he looks down, to the <em>black suit wearing green lizard</em> on the other side of the door.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It blinks slowly at him with very black <em>human</em> eyes, and sticks out his very pink <em>human</em> tongue.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Colonnello very silently but very quickly shuts the door. Lizard Man and his Man Lizard? Check.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Moving on.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He turns around, and freezes. From the door the furthest away across the hallway, comes out the pope.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>The pope.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He’s a pregnant woman with a large, ridiculous round hat, but everything else fits.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Except the blood.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It stains her hands and her sleeves, stains her robe from her under belly to its hem, stains her feet.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She drags them on the wooden floor, leaving a trail of blood behind her, her face hidden in her hands. She sobs, not quite drowning the sound of her blood hitting the floor.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Colonnello doesn’t hear her mumbles yet. He does hear her wails, her tortured screams, and a chill runs down his spine.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The fact no one comes out of their room reassures him in the fact he’s just hallucinating again. But light flickers off and on, and every time she looks closer to him than she should be, and it all sure looks <em>very</em> real.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The woman stops in front of him. Her tears stop too, and she slowly reveals her face, along with her blood stained cheeks. Her eyes are a pool of darkness.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Between one blink and another, Colonnello has her hand around his throat.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Did you see my baby?” she chokes out, whispering. “What did they do to my baby?” She creeps closer, breathes in his air, and the strong scent of blood turns his stomach. “Did <em>you</em> hurt my baby?” She tightens her grip, her nails digging in his skin. “Where’s my baby? <em>Where’s my baby?</em>”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Colonnello doesn’t touch her because you’re not supposed to be able to touch a hallucination.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He did bring a gun and a knife with him, but he’s not about <em>to kill the pope</em> either.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He shakes his head.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The woman pauses, then slowly steps back, her hand slipping from his throat. Blood falls from her eyes, and she hides her face back into her hands.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She disappears in Lizard Man’s room, sobbing about her baby.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Colonnello takes a deep breath, releases it. Pregnant Pope? Check.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>Moving on.</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Colonnello walks past Lal’s door to the last one on this side of the hallway. A knife bursts through the door, almost cuts off his nose.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A hand bursts through next, grabs him by his collar, and <em>slams</em> him against the door.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The hand holds him there, his head pressed against the wood, and craves the contour of his head with the knife at the rhythm of Colonnello’s heart beating in his ears.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The hand pulls at the collar and the wood gives out, his head going through the hole. He pushes against the door to try to get out, but <em>holy shit</em> the guy is strong.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He doesn’t bulge an inch.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Colonnello peers up at the bloody hockey mask, with two holes for the eyes. The pupils are blown wide and flick wildly, heavy muffled breathing breaking the silence.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He smiles. “Is this not the bathroom? Oh my.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The man tilts his head. He stabs the door again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Colonnello’s breath catches in his throat. He needs a second to fall on his knees when the man lets him go, shell-shocked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He brings shaky hands to his stomach, swallows thickly. He’s not hurt.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Colonnello crawls back to the other side of the hallway, hits his back against the wall. He doesn’t dare tear his eyes off of the hole’s in the door, not yet.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Oh god, oh <em>fuck</em>, he badly miscalculated this. He heard <em>things?</em> What a joke, these are <em>nothing</em> compare to <strong><em>this</em></strong>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>What the <em>fuck</em> do you need a pope for if she’s just going to let these guys loose in here?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>No, he needs to calm down. He’s a soldier, and a man in love, and he has a mission to accomplish.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>This is fine, this is <em>nothing</em>, people try to kill him all the time, it comes with the job. He just needs to focus.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hockey Knife Man? Check.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Colonnello crawls to the closet door, peeks through the lock. There’s a man sat at his desk, a white lab coat on and spiky blue hair sticking out in every direction.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He’s talking to himself, sounds crazed and manic even if Colonnello can’t make out the words, working at something on his desk.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He rises it in the air to inspect it, a little ball of some sort held between his thumb and index finger.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The man spreads his eyelids wide with his other hand, and sinks his eye back in.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Colonnello winces. He looks long enough to see him twist his arms all the around and rip it off from his shoulder, before drawing back from the lock.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Nope. Nope, nope, <em>nope</em>. He draws the line at body modification.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Frankenstein Man? Check.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Colonnello crawls to the next door, and peeks in again. A red eye looks right back at him, and he <em>jumps</em> away from the door, barely catching his whimper by biting his tongue.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He curls his hand over his chest, beating so <em>so</em> fast, he directs his Rain flames over it lest he has a heart attack.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The door creaks open, a cloaked figure appearing in the door gap. The coat looks fur like, five longs lines spreading over it from top to bottom, like bones.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A thin skin-like membrane runs between them, and the fur coat like actually looks a lot like wings.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The being slurps, <em>bristles</em> like on the brink of attacking.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Colonnello kicks the door shuts on them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Bat Weird Thingy? Check.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But more importantly, <em>what the fuck?</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>What the fuck, what the fuck, <em>what the</em> <strong><em>fuck?</em></strong></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>No, fuck that actually, it doesn’t matter. Fuck this entire shit, Colonnello is out of here.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He makes for the stairs, because fuck Lal’s window too. He just <em>needs</em> to get out of this crazy house as quickly as possible.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Colonnello almost makes it down the stairs, <em>almost</em>. He wonders why god hates him so much, and puts on his big boy pants to hold on his sanity.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Jeez, not again,” a voice says, a <em>normal</em> sounding voice, a <em>human</em> sounding voice, and he crosses his fingers.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A head rolls past the corner, stops at the foot of the stairs. Blood oozes from the neck, and it got all over on it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The head shifts his way, catches on his sight. Purples eye blink at him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Colonnello blinks back.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A grin spreads the head’s lips. “Oh, you good sir have quite the <em>nice head.</em>” He runs his tongue over his jagged, sharp teeth, eyes wide with excitation. “Perhaps it’d look better on me, what do you say?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Colonnello has a vice-like grip on the railing. The wood cracks when the body makes his appearance too, headless of course.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It sure looks like it <em>can</em> see him anyway.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>What do you say</em>, good sir?” the head purrs again, now propped on his neck, in its own pool of blood.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Colonnello laughs. “Now good sir, <em>not</em> on the first night. If you’ll excuse me, I need to powder my nose.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Colonnello turns tail and runs. Fuck the front door, Lal’s window will do just fine.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He bursts in her room, goes straight for the window. It’s closed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Colonnello tries to open it anyway, again and again, desperate and a bit hysterical maybe.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He just <em>needs</em> to get black out drunk right this instant, can’t the universe just <em>work</em> with him here?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Leaving already?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Colonnello actually breathes out of relief. He turns around.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Lal, listen—”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lal tilts her head, he thinks. The swirling mass black of <em>something</em> certainly shifts.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Colonnello sees scales, peeling off at places like she’s decaying, and black horns on each side of what could be the head.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There're wings too, maybe, spreading from her back to the floor and leaving a trail in her back, like the most ominous of a bride’s trail.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lal <em>slides</em> closer, and Colonnello grows impossibly hot as she does. Smoke comes out of her mouth when she opens it, a red tint at the back of her throat.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Is this not the bathroom?” Colonnello says casually, as he smashes the window with his elbow. “Oh my.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He jumps out of the window, rolls on the floor as he lands, and runs like his life depends on it without looking back.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Which it <em>does</em>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Not only Colonnello needs to get black out drunk as soon as he can, but he also needs to try the hardest drug he can find for the first time in his life.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yeah, that sounds like a plan.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Reborn is disguised as Leon and Leon as him. Luce is the pope, Fon is Jason the Thirteenth, Verde is Rick Sanchez, Viper a vampire, Skull a dullahan, and Lal a demon.</p><p>And this is it for this event, I hope you enjoyed the ride!</p><p>I hope you liked this chapter. Any and all review are appreciated. Thank you for reading!</p><p>--- w_h</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>